


what are you doing richie

by Unknown_yeet



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Other, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Sick Character, Sickfic, Stanley Uris is a Good Friend, sick boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown_yeet/pseuds/Unknown_yeet
Summary: Eddies mom was always worried when eddie was sick, that was a given.If had ever felt sick his mother would keep him home from school for days, locking him in his room and giving him all the medicine in the house. He grew up with the thought‘sick people are contagious and they can't go anywhere because they will kill you eddie’So why the actual fuck was richie at school.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	what are you doing richie

**Author's Note:**

> okay so uhh, im sick and i got this idea so i just stayed in bed all day writing this and acouple other works, i might make it a series idk. anyways have a good day/night. 
> 
> also the losers are all 16 with exception of stan whos 15. this is a modern au. okay now u can read it

Eddies mom was always worried when eddie was sick, that was a given. If had ever felt sick his mother would keep him home from school for days, locking him in his room and giving him all the medicine in the house. He grew up with the thought ‘sick people are contagious and they can't go anywhere because they will kill you eddie’

So why the actual fuck was richie at school.

When the losers were at their lockers this morning, richie looked off. His eyes were puffy, he was sniffling and he was gently swaying on his feet, not to mention his face was incredibly pale, more so than usual. 

When the losers all split up for class eddie, bill and richie headed for there first class when richie slowed.

When they got to class richie immediately fell into his seat and dozed off on his desk

Eddie looked back at him and grimaced. God, he was sick.

The class flew by in a flash and richie was just progressively getting worse

At lunch eddie decided to confront him about it. Like a normal person would

“Richie it looks like your dying why the fuck are you at school, you should be home. Your obviously sick!”

Richie stared at him for a second before smiling.

“Aww, does doctor k care about widdle ol me? Im flattered.” richies voice was scratchy and gross.

“Richie seriously your sick. You need to take care of yourself? Do you know how much bacteria is in a school, it will only make it work-” 

“Look eddio i'm fine, my parents forced me to come to school today because they are out. Its fine, ill do it later.”

The other losers had seen the two talking and came up behind eddie.

“Later is not an option rich,” bev said

The others chimed in with their own remarks.

“Geese guys, im being backed into a corner here and were in the middle of the hallway-!” he started talking before the words got caught in his throat and he started coughing and gasping for air. 

He bent over onto his knees as he was still shaking.

Bev and bill ran over to help him but he was already breathing when they got over.

“Richie you're going home whether you like it or not.” 

He looked at all of them and finally sighed. The others started walking with him down the hallway and through the front entrance 

When they walked over and opened the truck door richie spoke up

“Wait no what are you guys doing?”

“Coming with you obviously, we can't trust you won't just sit there and sleep.”

As richie got into the truck, bill behind the wheel and everyone else in the back, richie had yet another coughing fit. But this time he just was coughing.

After a couple minutes drive they arrived at richie's house, and got out, helping richie out of the front seat.

Stan held his arm around his shoulders as they walked

“Why thank you fair maiden, you have my utmost respect”

He grinned wide and stan shoved him playfully

“Beep beep asshole. Your supposed to be sick, that means you're supposed to lose your voice.”

“Can't get rid of this bitch anytime soon can you?”

The rest of the losers smiled. When they got into the house it had a stench of alcohol and weed. They proceeded to go upstairs to riches room

As they got there richie sat on his bed

“So what now, i know you all looove me so much but this is absurd.”

“Beep beep richie. Where's your medicine cabinet?” eddie said with a hint of annoyance in his voice

“My what now? Oh you mean the drugs cabinet, thats downstairs in my dad's room.”

Bev sat down as did ben and mike.

Eddie and stan ventured downstairs to grab some of the medicine.

“Wanna watch a movie? I know your computer has netflix?”

Bev said. Richie nodded and tried to get up, but dark spots pooled his vision so he had to wait for a couple seconds.

Ben rushed to him and make him just sit back down on the bed. Bev went to grab his computer and set it up.

As stan and eddie came back they saw everyone already had a blanket and pillows set up

“C'mon guys were gonna watch a movie.”

Eddie grimaced yet again and stan grabbed a blanket. He sat down beside bill. Eddie gave richie the pills he needed to take and a bottle of water.

“Okay dipshit move over i want to sit on the bed.”

Richie slowly did so and eddie sat down beside him, but eddie refused the blanket, saying it was unsanitary.

“Open your mouth richie.” stan was looking down at him, that made richie kind of uncomfortable

As he slowley did, stan placed a thermometer in his mouth, richie knew how they worked so he closed his mouth. Making sure not to bite down on the glass. After a couple minutes stan grabbed it and read what the number was.

“101.2, okay then let's just bring that down so you don't become more much than you already are.”

Stan grabbed a rag and went to run it under cold water.

He then came back and gave it to richie to place on his forehead.

‘Thanks staniel, what ever would i do without ya?”

“Become a mushy potato that's what.”

The losers settled in and scrolled through netflix.

They picked the hunger games, and halfway through richie began to grow even more tired, he leaned up against the wall, eddie saw this and grabbed a pillow to put up against him.

After a couple minutes richie was asleep, and eddie was torn with what he was seeing.

Richie ‘trashmouth’ tozier was curled up with a pillow, drooling a little and sleeping soundly. It was oldy cute, and eddie got a weird feeling in him. 

When the movie ended they realised richie was asleep so they decided to leave, and leave behind a note.

They all left at different times but eddie was the last one.as he was getting ready to leave he decided to do acouple last minute things.

He repositioned riche in a comfortable manner on his bed, and got up to leave when he heard richie mumble something

“...eds..n...don-don….go..” he shifted in his sleep, eddie sat on the edge of the bed for a bit.

That's when all the thoughts in his head started swirling and before he knew it he was curled up on the edge of the bed, thinking to himself that he was going to kill richie if he got eddie sick

However that was now the least of eddies worries, as he finally fell asleep.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
